Le Tango de Harry
by R.S.Azalea
Summary: my first songfic! very cool but I don't know how to summary it. the song is from Moulin Rouge and its awesome!


A/N: This song is actually Le Tango de Roxanne from Moulin Rouge but I changed the name to Harry so it would fit with the story. I also translated the part where Draco gets to sing in Spanish for those who don't understand it. O yea, almost forgot, Seagrave is a new character Dementory and I created. You would also find him in Looking Glass by me, I don't know Seagrave is a made up character but if you guys read Looking Glass than you'll see that he seems part of the Harry Potter world. I just love this character he is so awesome! Anyhow go back to the story. Enjoy!

**Le Tango de Harry**

Seagrave pulled himself up to the roof of the castle. He adjusted his violin on his shoulder and his chin. His long black hair waving with the cold air. He started playing.

Notes from the Moulin Rouge. And started telling the story of two lovers with their friend and against their enemy…

Moving his fingers to the forgotten notes that soon became the rhythm of his own being.

Ron: Bulgario Bulgario Bulgario Meaa!

Harry, (Seagrave played as if he was going through it all)

You don't have to put that red light

Walk the streets for money

You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right

Harry walked in to the room He had decided that he would go to hunt Voldemort, it was his best tactic of defense. Ron sat there against the chair meditating until he saw Harry walked in from the portrait hole.

"Harry!" exclaimed Ron getting up from his chair as he embraced his friend. Hermione was dead and Harry was his only friend left… his only true friend who he would give up his life for, he loves Harry and seeing him hurt in such manner…He didn't want to see him off he wanted Harry to live. He felt worthless, he wanted to help but he knew that he would only be in the way. He opened his moth as he tried to protest one last time.

"Don't Ron" whispered Harry. "Don't say anything. Just hold me for now"

Ron agreed but he knew, no he wanted to take the weight of the world from Harry's shoulders and release him from eternal suffering.

Ron:

Harry,

You don't have to wear that dress tonight

Harry,

You don't have to sell your body to the night

Before Harry had come in into the Griffindor common room he had talked to Draco about it. Draco was his lover and friend but only few knew. Harry had told him that he was leaving to go and defeat Voldemort before he came and destroy the last two people he had left. Draco had tried to protest and even argued to come with. But even his love for Harry he knew that he wouldn't be able to comfort him and the only one that would was Ron.

But what Draco didn't want was Voldemort to win, he hated Voldemort for hurting the only person he ever loved besides his friends but that was another matter. He wanted to kill Voldemort himself but he knew better than interfere because he knew that Harry's Hatred towards that animal was greater than his. Draco had agreed with his lover but he knew that he wanted more than anything was to take the weight of the world from Harry's small frame and release him from eternal suffering and into an eternal bliss.

Draco:

His eyes upon your face

His hand upon your hand

His lips caress your skin

It's more than I can stand

When Ron and Draco woke up Harry was gone! They went looking for each other in agony they had talked the whole day basically. When they decided to go and look for him before it was too late. If Harry died…so did they.

Ron:

Harry

Draco:

Why does my heart cry?

Ron:

Harry

Draco:

Feelings I can't fight

You're free to leave me, just don't deceive me

And please believe me when I say I love you

They went out looking for Harry but couldn't find him anywhere, they where scared that the words had happened.

Draco:

Yo que te quiero tanto (I who care for you loads)

Que voy aser? (what am I to do?)

Me dejastes (you left me)

Me dejastes (you left me)

En el alma se me fue (and my soul has left)

Ya no puedo mas vivir (I can't live no more)

Porque no te puedo convencer (because I couldn't convince you)

Que no te vendas Harry (not to sell yourself Harry)

Harry's point of view (Seagrave started playing solo, faster and faster rocking his body… balancing his weight on the roof)

Harry kissed Ron on the cheek as a good bye. He went to Draco's room and kissed him good bye. He left his friend and lover behind in the grounds of Hogwarts.

Harry knew where Voldemort's layer was, he had seen it in a vision. He was just few feet away to open the doors and surprise Voldemort and his followers. He drew out his wand, an arc shimmer of raw magic flew across the air as Harry grip him wand to his side. He walked in a normal pace to the doors. He started gathering pace faster and faster until he was running towards the door. He flicked his wand once and the doors burst open as Harry ran into the hall where a very surprise Voldemort and followers started at him, they where all confused, a bit scared and yet with excitement in their eyes.

Back into Draco's point of view and Ron's

They had finally found Harry, it was night almost dawn. There was death everywhere, the walls had crumbled and from at distance as if in an alter arena Voldemort and Harry threw spells at each other, waving their arms majestically, gracefully moving their feet away from one place to another.

Ron:

Harry

Draco:

Why does my heart cry? (Harry took a hit on the chest)

Ron:

Harry

Draco:

Feeling's I can't fight

You're free to leave me, just don't deceive me

Ron and Draco started running towards them; the sun was waking over the bloody horizon making it a sea of red.

Ron:

Harry

You don't have to put on that dress tonight

Draco:

IIIIIIIIIIII LLLLLOOOOVVE YOUU

They took their last hits on to each other (Seagrave was moving so fast, he was sweating, he was moving and the wind was too slow for him, his hair entangled against everything else.)

Harry and Voldemort threw a spell against each other Voldemort fell backwards as death took over him. The sun was making them shadows against it as they saw Harry's wand fly away from his hands he was touching his chest falling to his knees and soon then finally to the earth next to his snake brother Voldemort.

Ron:

Harry

Draco: AAAAAAA

Ron and Draco:

AAAAAA

Ron: Harry

They where too late now, but still they ran to meet with Harry's body that was laying in an eternal non-suffering sleep.

Seagrave finished the piece as he looked at the sun that has now risen from her own sleep. He stood gazing at it; sweat ran down his body as he saw from not so far Ron and Draco crying on Harry's body. Seagrave smirked, it was a new era…his era.

Fin

A/N: I'm looking for Beta reader, so if you are interested or know someone who is can you please help me? Thanx loads.


End file.
